Family
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Sunny is hurt and Jack is reminded of what fatherhood is like.


**A/N: Just I thought I'd put something up before leaving on Monday.**

It had been less than three months since the Shredder's attack on New York and the subsequent adoption of Sunny into the Darby family. The young girl received home-schooling from experts recommended by Agent Fowler. So she spent her days either at the Autobot base or at the Darby home, studying various subjects. She never expressed any distaste and even seemed genuinely happy. Her friendship with Raf also prospered.

Of course, this put the young boy under constant surveillance from Jack, who received numerous lectures from his mother and Arcee about it. He simply allowed them their rants and continued to watch the two carefully. It wasn't that he didn't trust Raf; it was simply born out of his desire to protect Sunny. After all she had been through, it was natural he'd be more than a little overprotective (a trait passed down to him by his mother). Still, he was happy she'd found someone with so much in common with her, even if he wouldn't admit out loud.

June was more than happy to help raise Sunny whenever Jack was at work, school, or some other part of the globe. He seemed to have developed a pension for wandering around after all that had happened during his five month hiatus. Of course he would always let them know where he was off to, so there was little worry on their part. Sunny was a joy to have around for June (despite a few instances where the "G" word was used) and she'd even spent some time with Arcee. The femme was a little nervous but grew into the mother-figure role Sunny had seen her in.

She'd developed close friendships with everyone at the base so it seemed life had finally returned to normal for her. That was until she was left behind during a Decepticon attack. Of course none of the Autobots could have foreseen the 'Cons attacking them that day but, as always, they were prepared. But that didn't prevent Sunny from being forced away from the battle. But thanks to Smokescreen's carelessness, she'd been forgotten.

Of course he'd never intentionally leave her behind but he'd taken a hit from Dreadwing's cannon and had to be taken to sick bay immediately. They'd heard his protest but written them off as him simply wanting to prove his metal and ignored him. Now she was by herself, a few scratches and scrapes her only injuries. She knew going with him was a bad idea but she always had fun with Smokey, so it was okay. He wanted to ask for Jack's permission but he'd left on yet another expedition to some forgotten part of the world.

So now Sunny was left alone, waiting patiently for the 'Bots to return while she was wary of everything in the area. The Decepticons had long since fled and none of them had noticed her thanks to Smokescreen's efforts. But they weren't all she was had to contend with in the darkness of the forest. As evidenced by her now doing her best to outrun a pack of vicious wolves. They snarled and snapped after her but she remained ahead of them.

Her breathing had become ragged and her muscles ached in protest but she kept moving, too afraid to stop. Tears brought on by the terror streamed down her face, "Jack!" She had been calling him ever since the chase began but nothing was happening. She knew better than to think he'd ever abandon her but then why wasn't he here? "Jack!" There was still no answer as she tripped over a root and stumbled across the ground.

Sobs wracked her small frame as the wolves closed in on their prey, their eyes glowing almost demonically in the night. She tried once more, whimpering, "Daddy." One of the wolves leapt forward, ready to sink its fangs into her when something placed itself between them. Instead of flesh, the wolf was met with the metal of forearm gauntlet. Backing away, the wolves now coward before ShadowStrike, his red eyes glowing in the night.

They uttered a silent command: _Leave._

The wolves obeyed and they ran away, whimpering into the night in fear. Anger disappeared and concern covered the mask ninja's face as he knelt down to gather the girl in his arms. She cried softly as he radioed for a ground-bridge and returned to base. Immediately, they had all descended upon him voicing their worries and inquiring as to her condition. A mere glare was all that was necessary to keep them at bay while Jack gently set her on medical berth in sick bay.

June went to work examining her injuries, knowing how pointless it would be to tell Jack to leave. He returned to his regular form and watched his mother at work, silence between the three of them. Smokescreen had already apologized dozens of times but for once, the Autobots went easy on their new recruit. Once he explained himself, they realized the fault lied with them though he still bore some of the blame. Optimus had decided it was a matter best left after until after she'd been retrieved.

It was then that Jack had decided to return and Arcee had informed him what happened; his response was immediate. He'd gone to the area and retrieved his daughter with minimal effort, ready to kill any 'Con that laid a hand on her. To his surprise, it was wolves threatening her well-being, the very spirit he embodied. He figured she'd accidently wandered into their den and decided not to kill them for simply defending against a perceived threat (though how a young girl was any threat to them baffled him). After treating her wounds as best she could, June ushered her son out of sick bay so they could all talk.

Smokescreen stood guard over the girl, for once refusing Optimus' orders and showing just how far ahead he placed her safety.

"This has obviously been a trying few hours for us all," the Prime rumbled. "Let us be thankful that no permanent harm has befallen Sunny."

"Poor kid," Miko shook her head. "She must have been scared to death."

"What happened?" Raf demanded, looking at Jack intensely. Jack simply remained silent a moment, the look in his eyes telling Raf now wasn't the best time to start with him.

"She was running from a pack of wolves," he explained. "She must have tripped since I didn't find any claws marks on her. But she hit her head pretty hard and a has a black eye."

"It should heal in a couple of days," June assured. "But I'm more worried about her mental state. What she went through was something out of a horror movie. You know what wolves look like at night; nothing short of demons."

"She'll be having nightmares for a while," Arcee observed sadly, glancing back at sick bay where Smokescreen continued standing guard.

"For now, we will do our best to comfort her during this time." Optimus decided and the group dispersed.

"Jack," Arcee called softly. "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered sharply. The femme flinched slightly as if struck but she knew she had to press him, even if he got angry at her.

"Don't lie; I know you. You were probably going crazy until you found Sunny. Your certainly wasted no time in going after her."

"Sorry for not waiting until those wolves attacked her," he glared, turning to face her now. She knew this was hard for him but he had to face it. "Why was she even out there today?"

"Smokescreen wanted to take her scouting and I agreed after making sure it was safe."

"Obviously, you made a mistake then," he growled. "And the result is right over there." Surprisingly, Arcee wasn't angry at his comment and kept a neutral face. This was what he needed in order to fully get over this. "You should have checked with me first."

"If I recall, my name's on that adoption form too," she replied cooly. "And unless my understanding of humanity is flawed, that gives me just as much right to decide on what she can or can't do as you." His glare intensified but Arcee remained firm. She caught the looks from the others, "Let's continue this in my quarters."

**Family**

No sooner did they arrive than Jack let loose, "The name on that form is for a person who doesn't even exist! I'm her father and I deserved to be informed whenever she goes to another part of the globe!"

"A habit she picked up from you," Arcee slipped into her human body while Jack went.

"What?"

"You're always somewhere off on some adventure while Sunny's worrying over you," she placed hand on her hip. "You might let us know where you are, but that doesn't excuse it."

"It's not like gone for days at a time," he was reeling back now, his armor cracking. "I always come home. _Always._" She knew all too well what that emphasis referred to. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You're not your sire, Jack," she whispered softly. "You've proven that ten times over since you've adopted Sunny. But closing off each time something happens to her doesn't do any good." She felt him relax into her and return the gesture.

"She called me," his voice cracked. "Her voice was so quiet but I could hear the tone. She'd given up on me and I-" Arcee pulled away and kissed him softly.

"You were there for her," she said. They sat in silence until they decided to go to med bay.

**Family**

Sick bay was empty now, Ratchet having finally convinced Smokescreen to retire for the night while Jack and Arcee slipped in silently. Sunny was curled up in the berth, whimpering from the pain she was in. She turned to face her adoptive parents, tears still swelling in her eyes. Jack couldn't help but flinch as he took in her swollen black and the bruises on her cheek. Her voice was soft, "Daddy."

He placed his hand on her head gently, "I'll always come for you."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
